Heretofore it has been known to use a manual tool in the nature of a grease gun to apply a single line of mortar to a line of bricks of say a building. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,642. This tool carries a limited amount of mortar and is carried by the operator, it being spring loaded to drive the mortar out of the tool. It is also known to pump mortar through a hose and apply it through a hand held tool applying a single line of mortar.